


guess who's back? (spoiler: i missed you)

by itisjosh



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brothers, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Ghosts, Idiots (platonically) in Love, Light Angst, Past Character Death, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Post-War, at least for now, they get their happy ending guys, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: "Guess who."Tommy closes his eyes, wishing that he didn't have to deal with this bullshit this early in the morning. Tommy loves Wilbur, really, he does.But he does not love being awake this fucking early.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 400





	guess who's back? (spoiler: i missed you)

_"Guess who."_

Tommy closes his eyes, wishing that he didn't have to deal with this bullshit this early in the morning. Tommy loves Wilbur, he absolutely adores his older brother, even if he thinks that he probably shouldn't. Tommy blinks open his eyes, staring up at his ceiling feeling a hand ghost over his face. He winces when Wilbur pushes said hand down, and Tommy has never wanted to punch his brother more in his entire life. "Will, I'm not dealing with your fucking shit this early," Tommy glares up at the ceiling, certain that Wilbur is hovering above him. 

_"Ow,"_ Wilbur's voice rings in his ears and in his head, and Tommy wishes that he'd shut up. _"Tommy, you know that I've missed you. Did you miss me? I think that you missed me. I think you really missed me. Why else would you lock Dream up instead of just killing him? I know that you wanted him dead, Tommy,"_ Wilbur laughs, and Tommy really wishes that he didn't miss that laugh so much. _"To be fair, I also wanted him dead. You know, I heard what you said to him."_ Tommy raises an eyebrow, deciding to roll over. 

"Which part? I talked at him, like, a lot. More so than I normally do. I don't like talking that much when it comes to that green son of a fucking bitch," Tommy sighs, kicking off his blankets. Wilbur isn't going to let him sleep, it seems. Ever since Wilbur, the real one, came back, he's not been allowed to sleep for the past couple of days. Tommy thinks that he doesn't do it on purpose, he's just..excited. He never thought that "excited" would be a word he'd use to describe his brother, but alas, how the times change. "He's going to rot in that prison for the rest of his life, Will. Do you even.." Tommy smiles, ducking his head. "We've won, Will. We've won." 

_"We did,"_ Wilbur agrees, his voice a little more echoey than it normally is. _"Well, it really wasn't a "we", Tommy. It was a "you", not a "we". I didn't do anything. This, Tommy,"_ Wilbur's voice is closer to him now, _"this was all you. All of this, this was you. You won this, Tommy. You and Tubbo. I just sat in purgatory and played cards until I was dragged back here. This time, Tommy, this was you. All of it."_

Tommy snorts, rolling his eyes as he pushes himself off of his bed. He slips on his boots, glancing over at one of the corners of his room. He sighs at the guitar that he sees, frowning at the dust that's very obviously collecting dust. "Will, you really don't have to come back. I can just tell Dream to not bring you back. I don't.." he sighs. "I don't really want Schlatt back. And as much as I love you, really, I think that Schlatt coming back may or may not be the worst thing to happen to us. He was shit when he was here, he'll be shit when he returns." 

Wilbur hums in agreement, and Tommy watches as the guitar levitates. _"True. But I heard that line of yours,"_ Wilbur laughs. _"Suck it, green bitch,"_ he repeats. _"I said that once, didn't I? It's been so fucking long, hasn't it? A shame, really,"_ his brother sighs. _"I wish that I was fully conscious to hear you say it. You know, Tommy, I really am proud of you. I'm proud of you, Tommy. You did so well a few days ago. I think you'll keep doing good."_

Tommy can't help but smile, ducking his head again, rubbing the back of his neck. He always manages to get embarrassed when it comes to Wilbur telling him nice things. Maybe it's because his last real memories of Wilbur had been of him going mental. "Well, yeah. 'Course you are, why wouldn't you be? I beat the shit out of that green bitch," Tommy laughs, unable to keep his smile from turning into a grin. "Do you think that you'll come back, Will? Do you want to?"

 _"No,"_ Wilbur laughs. _"I've said that, like, twenty times now. Tommy, I was finally at peace. I was finally at rest, I was so happy, and you just had to go and bring me back. I don't want to be alive, Tommy. I prefer this, I prefer to stay here. Me being here is fucking enough, in my opinion,"_ Wilbur sighs. _"I don't want to come back. What's the point in me coming back? Tommy, listen. You're old enough to not need me-"_

"Shut up, dumb bitch," Tommy scoffs. "You're my older brother, of fucking course I need you, dumbass. I don't want you to be dead, I never wanted you to be dead. You sort of just..did that. You got Phil to kill you, which was rude. Hurt my feelings. Wilbur, I do miss you. And I really hate to say it, 'cause you'll never stop making fun of me for it, but I do. I do miss you, which is fuckin' stupid 'cause you're right here, but..you know?" Tommy's got the oddest feeling that Wilbur is smiling, and he doesn't quite no why. "I'm sure you do. You always understood. Well," Tommy scoffs. "Up until the end."

 _"You really are never going to let me live that down, are you?"_ Wilbur asks with a laugh. _"And Tommy, of course I'm going to make fun of you. I love you, you know that, right? When you love someone, you make fun of them until the day they're gone. It's exactly what you did. And then I died, and you got all sappy. I understand, though. I'm sappy, too. I miss you, Tommy. I know that I'm right here. Still pissed off that I might have to be alive again. I'm not looking forwards to that shit. You're so annoying, you know that? You're the most annoying child I have ever met."_

Tommy sighs, pressing his thumb and forefinger to his head, wondering if he can kill a ghost. "I'm not a fucking child, you old fuck. I'm the biggest man here, I'm the biggest man I know!" Tommy crosses his arms, tilting his head up. He glares at Wilbur, who he's _positive_ is by his side. "You're a real fucking dickhead, you know that? I'm so mad at you, asshole. I'm going to beat you to death with my bare fists, you hear that, _ghost?_ What're you gonna do, dissolve into smoke or some shit?" Tommy scoffs, though he can't keep the stupid smile off of his face. "You're such a bitch."

 _"I'm the bitch?"_ Wilbur giggles. _"Me, me? I'm the bitch? Out of the two of us here, it's me? Nah,"_ Wilbur laughs. _"Nah, you're the bitch, TommyInnit. It's you, you're the bitch. You're a little bitch boy. A little bitch child. I will murder you and I will feel nothing but bliss,"_ he announces, and Tommy doesn't believe him for even half a second. _"You're so annoying. This is exactly why I'm not coming back. I plan on being dead until I die."_ Tommy sighs. 

"You are _dead_ , bitch," Tommy tells him. "Come on, I don't have time to deal with you this early in the morning," Tommy pauses, glancing over to his door. "Hey, stay here for a second."

Wilbur goes quiet, but only for a moment, unfortunately. _"The fuck are you going to do to me? Tommy. Tommy, where are you- oh, you little fucking shit. I'm going to kill you,"_ Tommy laughs from outside of his house, clapping his hands together as he watches the guitar swing back and forth in anger. He smiles as he looks through the window, wondering how fucking sad it is that ghosts can't go through doors. _"I'm going to break this motherfucking door down, you little shit. You goddamn child. You goddamn, insufferable, child. I despise you. I am going to cause you so much agony."_

"Okay, bitch boy," Tommy beams, shoving his hands in his pockets as he wanders away from his house. "Finally, I'm fuckin' free of your sh-"

_"I am literally in your head, dipfuck. You cannot get rid of me in any way that matters."_

Tommy sighs. 

"I really just do not like you at all."

_"Love you too, Tommy."_

"No," he protests, though he wonders if he should say it back. "You know, uh, you don't..have to come back," he stops walking, looking back at his house. "You don't have to come back if you don't want. Will, just because I let him live doesn't mean you have to come back. If you don't want to come back, you don't have to. I mean, you're already talking to me all the time, and I mean.." Tommy sighs. "You don't have to. You can just go and..uh, die, I guess? Again?" 

_"Tommy,"_ Wilbur sighs. _"If I didn't want to stay, I wouldn't be here,"_ Wilbur tells him. _"I've got nothing better to do. Fuck if I want to go back to playing cards with Schlatt all the time. Tommy, I plan on staying here. Even if I.."_ Tommy moves back to his house, opening his door. The guitar is set down, and Tommy feels hands on his shoulders _"You are the reason I am staying, Tommy. You don't need me, but I would like to think-"_

Tommy holds up a hand. "I do need you, dickhead. You really think that I did good without you?" He quirks an eyebrow. "Will, I fucked up my entire life when you died. So, um.." he sighs. "Yeah. Don't look into it too much." 

Wilbur is silent for a couple of seconds, and Tommy wonders if he's smiling. _"I love you too, Tommy. I'll stay if you want me to. Just remember, that if I ever leave, it isn't because you weren't good enough. It'll be by force, I won't leave on purpose. I promise. I'm proud of you. You've done so good."_ Tommy ducks his head, looking away from where he thinks that Wilbur is. Tommy would like to think that he's gotten better at figuring out where Wilbur walks or hovers, though he isn't entirely sure. He would like to think that Wilbur changes where he stands so Tommy doesn't look like a goddamn idiot, but to be fair, it's Wilbur he's thinking off, so Tommy highly doubts it. 

"Yeah, uh. I l- you know," he snorts. "You know what I'd say, if I was needy and clingy and all that, but I'm not, so. You can work out the words yourself, big man. You don't need me to hold you hand, right?" 

_"Okay, TommyInnit. Okay,"_ Wilbur laughs. _"You're so fucking annoying. You absolutely insufferable child. Anyways._ _Wanna go and fuck with Tubbo? I think a good haunting would set him straight."_ Tommy laughs, nodding as he starts to walk, feeling Wilbur's presence walk besides him. He listens to the wind whistle in his ears, and he wonders if that's natural or if that's Wilbur. Tommy's been paying a lot of attention to the wind and nature and everything that isn't normal, just in case it's Wilbur trying to talk to him. Tommy really hadn't realised how much he missed his brother until now, now that he's finally back and he's alright and everything is just _right_. Fucking finally, Tommy thinks. It took the world long enough to finally give him a good hand of cards, and it took him even longer to play them right. 

"Yeah. Let's go."

And so they do, and although Tommy can't see him, he's positive that Wilbur is by his side. 

It's so much easier to not miss his brother now that he's right here, and if Tommy understands right, Wilbur won't be leaving anytime soon.

Tommy smiles, tilting his head up and closing his eyes as he walks. 

Things are finally right. 


End file.
